


i don't mind the mornings (as long as they're with you) [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Dry Humping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Sex, Tenderness, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf wasn’t sure what woke him. The room was dark and quiet, nothing out of the ordinary that would interrupt his sleep, and he was a heavy sleeper anyways. He laid in bed for a moment, listening to Wilde’s soft breaths next to him. Wilde’s arm was draped across his collar bone, the man’s body close to his and-Oh.[A recording of a fic by vogelwrites]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	i don't mind the mornings (as long as they're with you) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i don't mind the mornings (as long as they're with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475438) by [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/i%20don't%20mind%20the%20mornings.mp3) | **Size:** 4.17MB | **Duration:** 5:46min

  
---|---


End file.
